Andrew's Girl
by Tokyo Rabbit
Summary: He took her to his bed, then left for Italy. Nine years later Darien returns to Tokyo and finds that he may have a hard time getting Bunny back in his arms.


_EDIT: Okay, so changed it up a bit for those of you who have already read it. It's a bit more racey...? Maybe?_

_N: I had this idea rolling around for a little while now. Every time I heard "Jessie's Girl" on the radio, this scenario would pop into my head. It gave me some creative freedom from 'Against All Odds.'  
_

Him and Her

Prologue

-

He had been avoiding her for a month now, as if he had something horrible planned for her in the near future. Or maybe he had finally gotten really fed up with her. She wasn't sure which of the two bothered her more… and _that _thought in it self bothered her immensely.

Bunny saw his broad figure sitting at the bar in Crown, slightly hunched over. So, steeling herself for rejection, she marched straight up to Darien Chiba and sat next to him. There was no sign from him that he noticed her; he just stared straight ahead, clearly not seeing anything but his all consuming thoughts. Unsatisfied with this, she leaned over and pushed her weight against him in a playful way, but as he was not expecting it, Darien nearly fell of his stool.

She didn't look at him… because she didn't want to see the disgust in his eyes, if there was any. Her bottom lip stuck out slightly as she drew circles on the counter with a finger, "What's with the long face jerk?"

The young man smiled ruefully and sighed, "What's it to you Dumpling Head?"

Crystal blue eyes flew and clashed with intense cobalt; relief came over Bunny as she saw he was smiling mischievously. They were mortal enemies, yes, but she didn't want him to hate her. That would kill her, she realized in that moment.

"Because when I do battle with my enemies," she lectured, fire igniting in her eyes, "I expect them to be in fit condition! If not, it's too easy!"

Again he sighed and began to gaze into his coffee, long grown cold, "Do you think of me in such a way…?"

"Hey," Bunny became concerned again and touched his shoulder, "What's wrong?"

That physical connection brought him back to the world. Without saying a word, he pulled money from his wallet and sat it on the counter. He looked at her smiling sadly and nodded his head towards the door, "Let's get out of here."

"O-okay."

He led her out with a determined look on his face while she fought down the raging butterflies in her stomach. The nervous girl followed Darien demurely, mind in a blur as to what could cause such a change in him. Usually he was so witty and playful, teasing her mercilessly at any chance he got. He led her down the streets of Tokyo and to the nearby Azabu Park. Walking they went, down the winding paths where many people passed. Neither spoke as he stopped in a secluded area in the rose gardens by the sparkling lake.

Laughter could be heard until all the sound in Bunny's world got sucked away in a vortex when Darien finally said, "I'm moving to Italy."

Emotionless seeming, he watched her face carefully, trying to read what was there. She looked as if rug had been pulled from underneath her feet, and that gave him hope. Slowly she began to breathe again, "W-when?"

"Tomorrow."

Again, the world shook violently and she took a step back, turning from him. She didn't dare look at him… the tears that lurked somewhere close by would surely take over then. It was frustrating because she felt like everything around her was coming to a crashing halt, but she didn't know why. Why was it that her heart bled now?

"I-I see…." She whispered, keeping her wavering gaze on the roses.

Darien sighed and watched a happy couple row across the lake in the distance, "I just graduated high school and I want to become an architect."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner…."

He looked at her, reached out, and then resolved to run his hand through his raven hair frustrated instead, "I don't know."

I wasn't important enough, Bunny thought woefully. Drawing herself up straight, she smiled brilliantly at him despite the immense hurt she was feeling, "Dreams are important. Good luck in Italy!"

A grimace gave way to shock when he saw her previously hidden face, and the rivers of tears flowing down it. Desire took over and he did what he had wanted to do for years… from the first time he saw her; he pulled her into his embrace without giving her a chance to protest, and gave her the most meaningful kiss he had ever given someone in his life. A blissfully heartbreaking moment fluttered by and he pulled back, but didn't release her from his grasp yet. She began to sob uncontrollably and clutched at his shirt as he tried to unsuccessfully wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She cried, "We could have had more time!"

He chuckled softly and kissed her forehead, "Because I'm a moron, as you've told me on many an occasion."

She laughed then, but looked up at him in desperation still, "When will you come back?"

"I don't know if I'll be able to come back for holidays…. Years, Bunny. It will be years." He replied softly.

The girl with the unusual hairstyle bowed her head for a moment then met his worried gaze with resilience and strength, grinning coyly, "Dreams are important. Especially for morons like you."

Darien laughed the most he had in months….

And so they sat on the park bench for hours on end, watching the lovers stroll by and laugh in their boats out on the lake. Her head rested on his chest as his arm held her tightly around her shoulders. Again, neither spoke a word. They stayed this way until the sun became low in the sky, basking everything in golden shadows. Finally he stirred, "I have to go finish packing."

She nodded, knowing they would have to part soon. Hand in hand, they walked the streets of Tokyo, savoring each step taken. Dread filled Bunny's heart as they stopped in front of her home. Inside was a cold and lonely house waiting to swallow her whole, she felt. There she would begin her cold and lonely existence without Darien Chiba.

"Come inside," she said, voice thick.

Darien's gaze flew to her face, bewildered shock clearly evident, "Wha—?"

Squeezing his hand for courage, she looked up at him, "My family has gone to Kyoto this weekend.... Come inside Darien."

"Bunny... I...." He stammered, then frowned with determination shining in his eyes, "I can't."

She however, was not letting this instant, heaven sent bolt of insanity going to waste. He had done the same, hadn't he? Taken chance into his own hands in the park mere hours beforehand when he swept her into his arms. So all she was doing, was the same....

Coming upon her tip toes, she pulled on his hand and brought her lips to his. Slowly she enticed him and prayed while she pulled him closer into her embrace. A thrill shot up her spine as Darien began to respond and she could almost hear his resolve begin crumble away. Fire inside her veins burned away any of the shy girl she may have been under different circumstances. She thread her fingers of her free hand through his hair, and gently slid her other out of his grasp. Slowly she carved a path in his skin by slowly sliding her fingers up his arm across his chest to clutch at his shirt.

Clink clink went his resilience as their kissing became more fervent. He engulfed her now, encircling her within his arms. Yet still there was that wall. Bunny's tiny body moved on it's own and pressed against his. Clink clink went the wall... until it shattered with a shuttering moan of pleasure from the blonde.

Groaning, Darien all but shoved Bunny up against a brick pillar that framed the gate to her front yard. His previously stationary hands became roving while his slow, deep kisses became all consuming.

"Bunny... Bunny... I can't--" He gasped between against her mouth, her neck, her ears.... "I'm leaving.... Years...."

Her body was aflame now and her mind was floating in ecstasy, and she knew there as no going back. She loved Darien. From the first time he showed her that devilish grin of his. She had heard girls in class talk about this, what she was doing to him know. Being curious in nature, it was easy for her to pay close attention to those conversations and imagine, wish even. Was it too selfish of her to want something special before he left? She wanted this for herself and for him as well.

Bunny pulled away slightly and whispered in his ear as he laid a necklace of kisses across her neck, "Come inside, Darien. Now."

And that was all it took for Bunny's life to change forever.


End file.
